Overstuffed
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn goes on a blind date. Jason freaks.


Caitlyn laughed loudly as Jason continued his story about the time when his lovebirds got out of their cage and he spent the better part of a day trying to lure them out of hiding with bird treats. He made a chirping noise that made several people in the restaurant turn towards them in confusion.

"Jase!" she whined through her laughter. "Try to tone down the crazy? I'm a regular here. Please?"

He pouted slightly and ate another chip. "Fine. You have a point, I guess."

She smiled and kicked his shin under the table. "If we were on the patio, I wouldn't care so much, but seeing as how we're inside…"

"Okay, okay," Jason said, picking up a quesadilla and dipping it in the guacamole in front of him. "But this means you don't get to hear the rest of my story," he said with a grin.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. "It's not like this is the last time we'll be here. The studio's just across the street. We can come back tomorrow and sit on the patio and you can make all kinds of bird noises."

Jason leaned across the small table to stare at Caitlyn intently. "We better. Because I make great bird noises."

"I'm sure you do, Birdman," she said with a smirk. "But if you keep shoveling the guacamole in your mouth, I'll have to kill you." She pulled the bowl towards her and stuck her tongue out at him.

He snorted. "Yes, because you're so threatening."

"I am threatening. Like a panther."

Jason coughed and almost choked on his tea. "Maybe a panther cub…"

Caitlyn growled softly when the clock on the wall behind Jason's head caught her eye.

"Oh, God. Is that the actual time? Shit! I've only got thirty minutes to meet Will at the restaurant. Great!"

Jason's brow furrowed. "Will?" he asked.

"Will, my date," Caitlyn said agitatedly, picking up her messenger bag from the back of her chair. "Ella set me up. Now, I have to change. Be right back."

"But…how are you going to get ready in time for—?"

She turned back to him quickly and patted her bag. "I kind of figured I'd have to run from the studio to the Mediterranean place a few blocks over. I got everything I need in here. Watch. Ten minutes and I'll be the picture of perfection."

Jason's shoulders slumped as he watched her walk to the back of the restaurant. "You're already perfect, Caity," he said softly as he broke a chip into little pieces.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn shrugged out of her jacket as she entered the bathroom and threw it and her bag onto the counter then rummaged through the front pocket for her makeup bag and jewelry. Sliding the bracelet and ring on before she clasped the necklace around her neck, she started in on her makeup. She dragged the eye shadow brush across her lids and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Good. Both eyes matched. She coated her lashes with mascara and slicked on some bright pink lip stain. Spritzing a little perfume on her wrists and neck, she opened her bag and pulled out her heels. When they were on her feet, Caitlyn smiled at her reflection before taking her hair out of the bun she had twisted it into that morning. Long, brown locks fell around her face as she shook her head. She stuffed her red Converse and jacket into her bag and pulled out her clutch.<p>

She allowed herself one last look in the mirror before she went out again.

When she got back to Jason she frowned slightly. He looked as if he was bothered by something.

"Jase?" she said quietly.

He shook himself and looked up at her. A small smile crossed his face. "You look really pretty," he said softly. "Will's lucky."

"Thanks. You okay though?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm great."

"Really?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Mhm. You should go. You don't want to be late," he said.

Caitlyn stood and smiled at Jason. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Good." She turned to leave, but spun back around. "Could you take my bag back to the studio? I'd like to _try_ to not look as if I just got off of work."

Jason reached for the leather strap. "Sure. I'll stick it in your office, that good?"

"That's great," she said. "Thanks, Jase. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

><p>Caitlyn smiled nervously at Will. He was cute. Sandy blonde hair, gray eyes, nice smile. But it just didn't feel right.<p>

Probably because the warm pita bread and hummus and babaganoush wasn't making her feel hungry at all, even though it had been sitting in front of her for almost ten minutes.

She shouldn't have gone to El Patio Rojo with Jason. But the lure of fresh guacamole and his company weren't things she could easily refuse.

Caitlyn stared at the menu. A lamb shank sounded good. With couscous and asparagus. Even though she wasn't hungry.

"Do you know what you want?" Will asked pleasantly.

She smiled and set down the menu. "Lamb shank, I think. I've liked it the other two times I was here. What about you?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking the kabob plate."

Caitlyn grinned. "Kabobs are fun. My friend Jason and I play like we swordfight with them sometimes."

Will gave her a look of surprise. "I don't think swordfighting is wise. At least not on the first date."

She laughed. "Yeah, it's definitely a third date activity, at least." Leaning forward to reach for the pita bread, she grinned at him. "Thanks for not being a creeper. I trust Ella's judgment and all, but…I've had some pretty bad blind dates." She took a tiny bit of the bread.

He shook his head. "No, I know what you mean. Ella has some…interesting friends."

"Yeah, I had a date that took me to a sports bar. Spent more time watching the screen and yelling obscenities at it than talking to me."

Will shook his head. "I got set up with this girl who happened to be a vegetarian. Ella forgot to mention this to me."

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"I took her to a steakhouse."

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh, God. I can just imagine."

"She _freaked._ I tried to tell her that they had a whole seafood menu, but she got all prissy."

"How'd it end?" she asked.

"She threw her water at me, called me an animal murderer and walked out. Almost ruined my leather jacket. But the waitress felt sorry for me and gave me a free dessert. And her number."

Caitlyn shook her head in disbelief as she laughed. "So what happened to the waitress?"

Will shrugged. "Amicable split. And she also went off to Montana to do a paleontology dig."

The waiter appeared to take their order then and as he left, they smiled at each other.

"This really is a nice place," Will commented as he looked around. And it was. Polished marble and columns all around with murals on the walls and a bright, airy feeling really made it feel like they were in a villa on the Mediterranean.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yep. And the food is to die for."

"Well, let's hope you don't _die._"

"Dying would be bad," she agreed. She smiled shyly at Will and bit her lip. He really was sort of incredible now. But she felt bad that she wasn't that hungry. She hoped that he wouldn't think she was one of those girls that didn't eat on dates. She never liked giving that impression.

"So, Ella told me you're a music producer?" Will asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yep. I was working with Connect 3 on their new stuff until just a few hours ago. Nate is never satisfied with anything because he's a perfectionist and Shane always wants to try out something new…it's a never-ending, vicious circle with them sometimes."

Will's brow furrowed. "What about the third one?"

"Oh, Jason?" Caitlyn smiled. "He's not as exhausting as his brothers. Usually. He gets really excited about stuff and is sort of easily distracted, but he never gives me a headache like the other two. Except for when he made that loud, screechy guitar noise and I was right next to the amp."

"That was…nice of him," Will said unsurely.

"He didn't realize I was there, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. Jason hates causing people pain. But what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist for _Travel and Leisure_. I've also contributed to a few shows on the Travel Channel and may be getting my own in the next year."

Caitlyn smiled. "Hosting a TV show, huh? Where you going to go? Buenos Aires? Amsterdam? Tokyo? Meet exciting, exotic women with enticing accents? Eat things that you never realized were edible?"

Will laughed. "Don't forget about the nighttime skylines of said cities and all the natural beauty. Those are just as important."

"I think I forgive Ella for all those bad setups now."

Will smiled. "I'm not _that_ great," he said modestly.

The food arrived and Caitlyn smiled weakly as her plate was set in front of her. She could do this. Just eat enough to where it was noticeable that she had made a dent in it before announcing she was done.

* * *

><p>Jason paced back and forth in Caitlyn's empty office. What was he doing, letting Caitlyn go on a blind date?<p>

Especially in a strapless dress.

If he liked her bared shoulders, it stood to reason other guys would, too.

He needed to have a talk with Ella.

Now.

He pulled out his phone and quickly hit one of his speed-dial buttons.

* * *

><p>"Ella here. Make it quick. I still need to finish the hem on a dress to be worn at the Oscars," she said, picking up her ringing phone.<p>

"Who is this 'Will' person?"

Ella wrinkled her face in confusion. "What? Jase, is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. Who is Will and why did you set him up with _Caity_?"

She let out a little giggle. "Why, are you jealous?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Could you just tell me why, Ella?"

"Because I thought they'd be good together," she said with a shrug.

"And you never thought that Caity and I would be good together?"

Ella dropped the sleeve she was holding. "Jase. Do you _like_ Caitlyn?"

Silence.

"Jason. Answer me."

"Well…yeah. But she just thinks of me as a friend or a human puppy."

Ella sighed and picked up the sleeve, switching her phone to her other ear. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but…I give you permission to go interrupt the date. Don't do anything stupid."

"Um…when you say stupid…" Jason started.

"Don't do anything that will embarrass Caitlyn, or anything that Shane thinks would be a good idea."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>Jason sprinted the few blocks from the studio to the restaurant and ran in. He spotted Caitlyn almost immediately and walked towards her table. She hadn't eaten much. Maybe that was a good sign.<p>

"Hi, Caity. Um…Sorry to interrupt, but…can we talk?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him and blinked slowly, as if she weren't sure he was really there. "Uh, Jase…" she said with an uncomfortable laugh, "You know I'm on a date, right?"

He sighed in disgust. "Yes, I realize that. I only need you for a second. Really."

Caitlyn looked from him to Will and shrugged in apology. "I'll be back in a minute, Will," she said as she stood and followed Jason to the restrooms.

"Caity," he said when he stopped. "Do you…do you _like_ that guy?"

She tossed her hair angrily. "Yes, I do in fact. He's nice. And funny. And attractive. And we get along _very_ well."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Do you really like him, or are you just mad that I interrupted your date?"

"I'm mad you interrupted a date with a guy I actually like for once."

He stared down at her angry face and felt a twinge of guilt. "So…you think there's going to be another date then?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Yeah…that's a really strong possibility…"

"I feel there's a 'but' coming…"

"But…I don't know. I just…I don't know."

"What don't you know, Caity?" he asked softly.

She pressed her lips together and gave him a sad look. "I don't know if I actually like him or if I'm settling for him…"

"Why would you be settling for him?" Jason asked.

"Because…because…oh, hell, Jason. Do I really have to explain it to you?"

"Yes, you do," Jason said.

Caitlyn blinked several times, very fast, looking like she was about to cry. Then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. She pulled back just as suddenly and took a calming breath. "That," she said with a nod. "That is why I'd be settling for him."

He stared at her in confusion before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her deeply. Caitlyn whined and deepened the kiss urgently, pressing herself against him. As she stretched against him, she stood on her toes, losing her balance in her tall heels. She stumbled and fell back, hitting the wall. Looking at Jason who was breathing heavily with clouded eyes, she gasped.

"I…I shouldn't be doing this. Not…not with Will waiting for me…"

"But, Caity…"

"Please don't Caity me right now," she said, swallowing her tears.

"Well, then, what should I call you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I don't know what I want, I don't know what to do, I don't know why I kissed you just now…"

"I think you do…" Jason said, leaning over her.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Okay, I know why I kissed you…but…" she sighed.

"But?" he asked softly.

"It wasn't right. I'm on a date. And you drag me away from it and then I kiss you. Will's a really nice guy, and it isn't fair to him that this whole thing just happened…"

"Well, go tell him that you're sorry and you had a lovely time and all, but you came to your senses," Jason said matter-of-factly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that's so easy to do."

"Slip him someone's number and then leave with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed away from the wall. "Fine. But you have a lot of apologizing to do for interrupting my date and almost making me cry."

"Only to be expected with you," he said with a smile. "Now go tell him you're taken."

With a sigh, she squeezed his hand and walked away.

Will looked up with a smile when she sat back down. "I thought you had run off with Jason, you were gone so long," he said.

Caitlyn bit her lip and gave him an apologetic look.

"You did run off with Jason, didn't you?" he asked knowingly.

"Not yet."

Will smiled wryly. "At least you're honest."

She laughed lightly. "And it's gotten me in trouble before. But, as an apology, I'd like to give you this," she said, jotting something down on a tiny post-it note she had pulled from her purse. "This is my friend Dana's number. She likes Italian food and black and white movies and she hates when guys tell her she looks hot. She also can't stand the smell of Armani Code, so I suggest you go buy something else if you want things to go well. Good luck."

He looked down at the number with a small smile. "Thanks for this, Caitlyn. It was nice meeting you. I uh…I hope you and Jason are happy."

She smiled and waved. "Nice meeting you too. And hey, now you have a story to make Dana feel sorry for you. Or any other girl you go on a date with. I swear, you'll get a second date."

"Can I hold you to that promise?" he asked.

"Ask Dana out first."

"Fine. Now go on. Jason's giving me a death glare from the door. He's sort of scary. I see why you like him."

Caitlyn let out a giggle. "Jason's going to be pleased to hear that you think he's threatening. Goodbye, Will."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Finally," Jason said as Caitlyn walked up to him. "You were taking forever."<p>

She looped her arm through his and squeezed his wrist lightly. "I was being nice."

"Did you have to be that nice?"

She rolled her eyes and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I learned from you."

"Now can we continue that thing we were doing earlier?" he asked as they walked down the sidewalk towards the studio.

"You're a dork. A big, cuddly, dork with excellent lips."


End file.
